The Jorney of Avalon
by Startraveler 37
Summary: The people of Stargate have found another city of the Ancients called Avalon chaos will ensue.


The journey of Avalon

The journey of Avalon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm just borrowing the characters. No profit is being made from this story, save for the satisfaction of reviews. This is set to after the end of season 10 of SG-1, the start of the season 4 of Atlantis, and at the point when the rescue of the people stranded on caprica was being carried out for battlestar Galactica.**

Ten thousand years ago…

The once great civilization that they represented was slowly coming to an end because of their own curiosity. They had gone too far in there exploration and unleashed upon themselves something that even they could not stop with all of their knowledge. With the hope that there descendents would one day find what they let behind their great city ships left the earth and each went to explore a new galaxy trying to find a cure and to spread humanity through out the universe.

Some time later in another galaxy…

When the great city ship Avalon exited hyperspace in this new galaxy they landed on the first habitable planet in the system and after a time began to try to populate this new galaxy as they had their own but what they found when they began to explore this galaxy interested them they found that there were already humans in this galaxy and they were clustered together in a system with thirteen habitable planets in it. When they explored the system further they found them to all be on one of the planets and there level of development biologically astounded them. They had in a completely different way reached a pinnacle in their development just as they had. With the decision made a group of representatives was sent to the planet to speak with these people and see if they could be of some help to each other. When they landed on the planet they were greeted peacefully and with time they forged a strong friendship with each other but just as they were about to begin a trade they found that the plague had followed them to this galaxy and they told there knew friends that they had to return home to their planet earth. Thus the story of the people of earth would be told for generations to the descendents of Kobol.

Present day on earth…

When the Ori were finally taken care it was time for the study of the technology and history that they found from both Avalon and from the knowledge base of the Asguard. Daniel Jackson during his study further study of the site of Avalon on Earth was about to make the third big discovery of his career.

When Doctor Jackson requested an emergency beam out of the Cavern of Avalon to the SGC Colonel Paul Emerson became worried for more reasons then one when Doctor Jackson requested beam outs they were either because he destroyed something, the world was going to be doomed, or when he found something that would change human understanding of the universe.

When Doctor Jackson rematerialized at the SGC he quickly made his way to the general's office. When he got there he was surprised to see Major General JackO'Neill in the office with General Landry.

They both looked towards the Door and Jack said, "Hey Daniel what are you doing here?"

Then Landry says, "Yes, Doctor Jackson weren't you at Stonehenge the sight of Avalon."

Jackson replies, "Yes I was but I found something you should see."

"Really and what is it this time? No wait let me guess something the ancients lost again right." Jack said.

Daniel starred at Jack but replied, "Yes"

"Anyways, I've been studying the site, and it talks about the history of the city of Avalon, all we really did find in Britain was another outpost left buy the ancients, which can lead us to the lost city."

Landry interrupted. "Didn't we find it already?"

"That's just it- it speaks of another Lost City."

"They sure did loose cities back then." Jack remarked.

"Anyway," Daniel interrupted, trying to bring the meeting back under order, "they call the city Avalon, it speaks of an almost utopian setting but that's not the best part. Apparently Avalon, while it wasn't their capital city, housed one of their main manufacturing centers which churned out everything from star ships to ZPM's." he looked up from his notebook directly at Landry. "Sir, if Atlantis survived ten thousand years under an ocean, it stands to reason that this city must also still exist. And if it does, it most likely contains, if not the devices to do so, than at least the technical readouts that would enable us to build our own Zero Point Modules." Daniel then turned to O'Neill. "Jack, it would be like having access to a library of the Ancients, without having it downloaded into your head!"

"Well that is always a good thing in my opinion." Jack replies.

"General Landry I recommend that we find this city as soon as possible." Jack says.

General Landry picks up the red phone in his office and begins a conversation with the president on the recent discovery by Doctor Jackson.

Once the conversation ends Landry tells Doctor Jackson to get back to the site and find out where that city is and Jack says he will talk to the president about plans for going there.

The next day with Doctor Jackson at the Avalon site on earth…

While exploring the structure once again he finds something that he over looked before in the inscriptions on one of the walls. The inscriptions did not line up the way that they should have. There were misread words through most of the wall upon a closer inspection on the wall he found small circular groves on it when he then began to spin the groves into the correct place. Once that was finished the chamber shook and revealed a door to a new room in the cavern. Doctor Jackson called the team to explore this room further hoping that it would be able to help them in there search for Avalon.

At the same time in Washington…

Jack was talking to the president about Daniels discovery and the president agreed with what Daniel had said that they should look for this city as soon as Doctor Jackson found it but the problem was getting to the planet that the city was on the two ZPM's that earth had were being used on Atlantis and the Odyssey. The president asked for Jacks opinion on the matter.

"Sir, I recommend that we wait until the completion of our new ships of the 305 and 306 series." Jack says.

"I agree but what our or fleets deployment we have to keep up defenses on earth and send more help to Atlantis" the president replies.

Jack sits thinking for a minute then says "We have three of the 304 series, six of the 305's are near completion, and one of the 306's are also near completion. So I suggest for earth one of the new 305 and the Odyssey, for Atlantis the Apollo, the Daedalus, and one of the 305's and for this expedition the remaining 305's, the 306 and the new F302B's. We need to make a strong move to hold this city it could be our only option to create more ZPM's, even some ancient battle ships and drones. It could even help us in the production of our ships"

The president sat thinking about this for a short while then he said "I agree but be aware that the IOA has been discussing disclosure of the Stargate program. I am beginning to agree with them this program is becoming to big to hide and we are making to many advancements that could help out the planet."

Jack replies "I agree Mr. President now would probably be an opportune time for it to the Go'auld are completely gone and the threat of the Ori is gone so our galaxy is safe for the moment the only problem that we still have is the wraith and the replicators and they are in the Pegasus galaxy."

The president then said he would talk to the IOA and get the mission set up and he told Jack to go see how the production of the ships were coming along.

Back with Dr. Jackson at the Avalon site…

Upon entering the room Dr. Jackson sees another Alteran control table-like device. Having encountered this device many times over the years the SGC knows how to properly use the device. After it is activated and the normal gold and trinkets are revealed further study of the device begins.

Three days later with Jack at the area 51 hanger bay…

We see Jack coming out of an elevator. What we see next would surprise most of the general public. In the hangars in the facility are many large space ships being refitted or worked on by many construction teams. He looks to one side to see the current battle cruiser design of the fleet the 304's Apollo and Odyssey the Daedalus is still in Pegasus. To the other side you can see the six new 305's they were designed to be heavily shielded for recon missions they are about 1/3 of the size of the Daedalus class ship but can reach a sub light speed of 2/3 the speed of light and are wedge shaped. They are equipped with the best power source that we have a human design of an Asguard power core called a Mark 3 generator. They have a small bay for two jumpers positioned under the bridge. They have rail guns positioned around the ship 7 Asguard beam weapon platforms two drone firing apparatus on the sides of the bays several missile tubes and a redesigned multi directional plasma cannon like an al'kesh. They also have Asguard beaming technology, subspace sensors, and Asguard intergalactic hyper drive and an Alteran cloaking device that still needs a ZPM to use. In front of him we see the biggest human created ship yet the new 306 series. It is three times the size of the 304, looks like a normal aircraft carrier but the bays and launch pad are in the ship and the top and bottom are covered with weapon systems and the fighter bays were fitted for 100 F302B's and three jumpers. It was designed to be a mother ship for the earth fleet it has Asguard designed beam weapons and plasma blast weapons, beaming technology, hyper drive, and a computer core. It also has rail guns and new designed coil guns and two mark three generators and was designed to interface with two ZPM's should they every be found or eventually made. It also has two sets of ring platforms and an on board gate room for interstellar and intergalactic travel if need be.

As Jack began to walk to the control room of the design headquarters we see Colonel Carter walk out of the room to greet him.

"Carter, so how are things going" Jack asks.

"Very good Sir" Carter replies.

"How about the ships Colonel"

"Sir, the 305 are all nearing completion and need to just go for a shake down cruise to test out all of the systems on the ships. The 306 still needs about a month or so more though. A few of the systems are still being tested, the computer core as not been installed as of yet and it still needs to go through a full systems test then a shake down cruise to get the kinks out. The F302B's are done thought Sir."

"Good you think I could get a look at one and maybe a test flight."

"Of course Sir."

Carter then led him to a different part of the facility which was closer to the surface. When he got to the landing strip he was amazed at what he saw the F302B's were shaped like what the reports said a Wraith dart looked like. It was designed for one person with a small hyper drive for short jumps and a sub light engine that reached 1/5 the speed of light, 4 Mark IX nuclear missiles and a plasma cannon under the tip were the weapon systems they even had a cloak and a shield like a jumper, and it had a capture beam designed from a salvaged wraith dart. This meant that they could also be sent through the gate like the jumpers.

When Jack got into the pilots seat he saw that though different on the outside the hardware was still mostly the same on the inside. This made flying these things much easier for normal fighter pilots.

After his test flight of the new craft he again meets up with Carter to get a report of the time that the ships would be finished so that he could report back to the president.

He then said Good-bye to crater and disappeared in a white light of a beaming.

Five weeks later with Daniel…

After much study of the device Daniel and his team had finally found what they had been looking a map to where the city of Avalon went too. So when Daniel returned to the SGC you could expect his excitement after all of that work. When he got to General Landry's office he once again ran into him talking to Jack. He interrupted the conversation and told them both that he found the location that the city of Avalon left to.

"Good Daniel now calm down and slowly tell us where it is." Jack says

Daniel took a deep breath and said "It is in the Andromeda Galaxy"

"Seriously where exactly isn't that galaxy bigger then our own" Jack shot back.

"Yes it is but I was able to find a map to the planet that it landed on at the edge of the Galaxy" Daniel countered.

"Good because we just got three good pieces of news then. Dr. Jackson has found the city Avalon, the new ships are all good to go, and McKay solved the Pegasus's replicator problem." Landry said.

"Now I get the honor of telling O'Neill that he is now a Lieutenant General and will be in command of the Avalon expedition and no whining Jack you have the experience of command and have met many different races over the years so deal with it." Landry finished.

"Well at least it's something new then spending all of my time in Washington but who will be put in my place." Jack asked Landry.

"General Hammond will be put back in charge of your part of homeworld security while you are gone and until we disclose the program."

"Yeah how is the planning for that going anyway" Daniel asks.

"As well as can be expected they are still trying to find a way to break the news" Landry say.

"About that couldn't we just film the fleet in the hangars to show that we have the ability to protect the planet so that no one panics to bad" Jack says.

"Yes, we could but we have to show that there is not immediate threats to the world and show the advances we have made and that is where the IOA is having disagreements" Landry replies.

"Well we could have Bra'tac and Teal'c come in a hat'ak and say we come in peace to the people of the world" Jack says.

Daniel and Landry just look at Jack and then he says, "So no then."

Jack then turns to Landry and tells him to tell the president to let him have Carter, Daniel and also Walter join him to Avalon.

"Jack please no leave Walter he knows what he is doing I don't want to have to break in someone new." Jack just looks at him. "Fine take him." Landry finally says.

Three days later on the bridge of the new 306 USAF Intrepid…

In the Command chair on the Intrepid sat General O'Neill. He activated the comm. to speak to all of the ships in the fleet and said "Odyssey and Stargazer have fun protecting earth from something that will eventually happen, Apollo, Daedalus, and Aries kick wraith around some, and Chimera, Defiant, Endeavor, Horizon, and the crew of the Intrepid lets have fun in a new galaxy."

After his statement the ships began to leave one by one the Apollo, Daedalus, and Aries to Atlantis and the Chimera, Defiant, Endeavor, Horizon, and Intrepid to Avalon while Odyssey and Stargazer sat in earth orbit.


End file.
